


Solis Lunae

by PersonBehindThePen



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jackunzel Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonBehindThePen/pseuds/PersonBehindThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whether or not we were real, whether or not we lived together or stayed together, I'd always love you. And you are amazing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Stories I wrote for Jackunzel Week on tumblr. The quote is supposed to be said by Jack, and for the record he doesn't say it in any of the chapters for this one, but it's a great line. This is my first story so... please be nice!

She sat quietly on the cold hard ground. The room empty, the lights were dim. Her mother wasn’t here tonight, says she needs to go out and do something important. She didn’t question it, her mother’s been doing it for a long time now she’s gotten used to her coming and going. And since that’s the case, there was some other reason Rapunzel looked and felt so down. She held in her hands a small blue cloth that seemed to have some frost over it. She stared at it quietly, her eyes heavy from what seems to be crying. Brushing her thumb over the piece of fabric, she leans her head back to rest on the window sill. Pascal crawled up to her shoulder, nudging her face with his tiny head. Rapunzel didn’t budge, and remained in her position. Her little companion looked at her, eyes filled with concern. 

“I’m...” she was about to tell him she was fine, but that would be lying to him and herself. She was not fine at all. She was clearly upset and she was lonely.  
Where is he? Why doesn’t he come see me again? She thought, staring up at the night sky with an upside down view. A million stars twinkle overhead, and it’s beautiful, but she doesn’t seem to have the energy to enjoy the sight she’s seeing. With a loud sigh, she decides that he’s not coming today either.  
But before she gets up, a familiar face hovers over her own.

“Hey there.” 

“Jack!!” she sits up immediately, her face almost touching his but he floats back a bit so nothing accidental happens. Rapunzel doesn’t mind it, she doesn’t even notice it. She just stands there, grinning as all that pain and sorrow from moments ago, washes away. 

Jack gently smiles at her happiness, clutching his staff in his arms, head leaning on it. “You seem really happy to see me. You missed me that much, Punzie?”  
But then the action Rapunzel performed next was not what the Winter Spirit had expected. She reached out to him from inside and grabbed his ear, pulling him roughly. “OW, OW, OW, HEY!”

“Jack Frost I have half a mind not to hit you with my frying pan for leaving me alone, right now!” Then when he was already inside the tower, she let him go, arms crossing and eyes now filled with anger. Jack steadied himself, already standing on the ground. He rubbed the ear she had pulled, but he gave her his signature smirk instead. The one that would always leave her flustered.

“And what does the other half want you to do to me?”

Then she raised the frying pan up.

“Okay, whoa. Just kidding there.” Jack raised his hands in a protective manner then lowered them when she placed the potential weapon down as well. She stared at him, looking angry still. 

“Where were you.” the three words struck him like arrows to the head. He felt uneasy under her stare and he wasn’t sure how to respond to his question. 

“I was... uhm.”

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for you out that window? How long I’ve watched the stars, hoping one of them would be you?” she asked again, anger slowly fading and sadness retaking its place. She clutched the blue cloth in her fist then turned around, unable to look at his face. That gosh darned beautiful face.

Jack watched as she turned to not look at him, which made him sigh and feel bad. “Hey... listen. I just had to... you got to understand that—” but he stopped before he could ever tell her why. Should he? He wasn’t sure about that yet. But then he noticed the blue fabric Rapunzel was holding. There was something about it that looked familiar. Bringing in the wind, it takes him above the ground and floats him over to where Rapunzel was facing at, he saw her holding the fabric, and he saw her fight back tears. Jack stopped his flying and stood properly in front of her, alerted at the sight.

“Whoa, whoa, hey... come on...” he neared his face to hers from below to look at her in a lower perspective. With his cold hand, he touched her chin lightly. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you were lonely. I’m sorry for making you wait for me. I’m sorry for even leaving you in the first place. I’m sorry for being a complete jerk that made such a pretty lady wait.” despite the small tears that escaped her eyes, she gave him a miniscule smile that would’ve gone unnoticeable. But Jack noticed. And he was glad she felt just a teensy bit better. Placing his hands on her face he brushed away the tears with his thumb. Giving her a cold kiss on the forehead, he pulled her in for a hug, letting her rest her small head on his chest. 

“Sorry.” he said again. Rapunzel remained silent, but she wrapped her arms around him nonetheless, pulling him closer to her as she takes a deep and shuddering breath. Despite the fact that a hug would help you feel warmer, the hug they shared was as cold as you can imagine. 

“It’s okay.” she whispered, not above a breath. “Just don’t ever scare me like that again. Please.” she warns him, causing Jack to chuckle. A cool wind breezed around the tower, circling the embracing pair before leaving out the window. They both turned to the window, and saw the moon full and bright, its light raining down through the sole window of the tower, leaning over them as if it were a spotlight.

“Wow, it’s another full moon.” 

And then Jack remembered that one day when he asked the Man in the Moon if he could give him at least one more chance to make things right with Rapunzel. He smiled involuntarily, of all the things he’s asked Manny to do for him; Rapunzel was the one thing he chose to help with.

“Well, you know what they say.” he slowly grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “It only happens once in a blue moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First AU is when Rapunzel was Jack's first believer and Jack would always visit her until he stopped and never came back for a few days and she got worried and sad. Jack was away because he was preparing for the anniversary of him meeting Rapunzel, by trying to bring her a floating lantern.


	2. Legend (Princess Rapunzel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may not be known or believed in as a Spirit... but you sure as heck are known for being a Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the quote is from the chapter itself. :V Notes of which AU I made up will be written at the end.

As a Spirit, you would’ve thought life would’ve been much easier and much more fun since technically you’re immortal and you have cool powers and abilities, but in light of the events that transpired a lot more quickly (and a much more horribly) than she would’ve imagined, Rapunzel has been thinking otherwise.

She doesn’t blame Jack for it. He’s a great friend and he’s just doing what he can to make her happy. But meeting Jamie and finding out that the boy who believes in everyone when all hope was lost didn’t see her was just too overwhelming. She didn’t blame Jamie either. How could he see her if he didn’t really know who she was? That was one of the pains of being a Spirit. An unknown Spirit, that is.

After finding out Jamie didn’t believe, she ran away from his house, leaving Jack alone with the young boy. She just couldn’t take it any longer. She retreated back to her grotto, her home. There, she felt like she could do anything she wanted, she was free, but she was lonely. But at the moment, she didn’t really mind being alone.

A cold breeze finds itself spreading across the whole place, leaving tiny frosts on the leaves of the plants and picking up the stray petals, taking them in the air. The sensation was familiar, and she knew Jack had followed her here.

“Rapunzel...?” his voice was filled with concern as he approached her from behind. She was sitting behind a big rock and he only saw her there when he followed the long hair to its source. He didn’t make a move to try and face her directly, so he stayed at the other side of the big rock.

Jack wasn’t sure what he’d do when Jamie said he couldn’t see anyone else besides him. He was so sure that he would be able to see Rapunzel. It came to a shock to both Spirits when they found out that wasn’t the case. He didn’t think everything through when he suggested she’d see him. Which was why he mostly just stood there as he watched his best friend run off. But he found a way to make things better, for her. “I’m sorry about what happened a while ago. I didn’t expect Jamie to... you know...”

“It’s okay Jack...” she brought her legs up to her chest, holding them up with her arms and resting her chin on her knees. She stared at an Amaryllis flower in front of her as slowly it began to droop. “It happens all the time...”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and kept a tight grip unto the pink little picture book he held in his hand. He got it from Jamie’s house, more specifically from Sophie’s room. He sat behind her, leaning against the rock that served as a wall between them. “If it’s alright with you... I have this really great storybook I borrowed from Jamie’s sister and... I just thought it could cheer you up.” he said nervously but with enough confidence to try and maybe convince her. It was awfully silent and he thought that she wasn’t interested and then suddenly she heard her mumble something closely like ‘yeah okay’ and he smiled at accomplishing step one.

“Great! I mean, uh, great.” he lowered his voice to try and not startle her too much and then he cleared his throat. Opening the book he started off with the very first page.

_Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far far away,_   
_there was a tower._   
_And living in that certain tower,_   
_there was a girl._

He could hear her shuffle and move as if she just sat up straight. He smiled to himself and continued reading.

_Now you see, this girl was different from all the other girls._   
_For one thing, she had really, and I mean REALLY long hair._   
_Hair longer than you can ever imagine it to be,_   
_and hair as golden as the very sun._   
_But it wasn’t just her hair worth taking a look at._   
_She also had eyes as green as a shiny emerald gem,_   
_and her voice was something worth listening to, every day._

He suddenly saw tiny flowers blossoming around him, colored pink and light blue.

_She was beautiful, and she was perfect._   
_But all that beauty and all the talents she had were kept a secret,_   
_because she never left the tower she lived in._   
_That was because there was an evil witch, who posed as her mother,_   
_kept her there for all of her life._   
_She kept the girl not for her beauty, or her talent._   
_She kept her because of her long golden locks._   
_Why? Because her hair was special._

He glanced at the trail of hair that lay almost everywhere around the whole grotto.

_Her hair served a greater purpose than staying on her pretty little head._   
_Her hair had abilities you wouldn’t think hair would have._   
_For one thing, it could glow._   
_The luminescence you’d watch with your very eyes from her hair would be breathtaking._   
_But not just that._   
_Her hair, it could heal too._   
_Only when she sings a certain song though._

Jack cleared his throat once again, smiling to himself and closing his eyes to what he was about to do.

**_Flower, gleam and glow_ **   
**_Let your power shine_ **   
**_Make the clock reverse_ **   
**_Bring back what once was mine_ **

**_Heal what has been hurt_ **   
**_Change the fate’s design_ **   
**_Save what has been lost_ **   
**_Bring back what once was mine_ **

**_What once was mine_ **

And as he opened back his eyes, it was just as he had expected. Her hair was glowing, and it lighted up the place.

_It was a sight to behold, really._   
_It could heal any wound,_   
_and even keep you from aging._   
_That’s why the witch kept her,_   
_because the girl was her key to staying young and alive forever._   
_But the girl didn’t know that,_   
_and believed in everything the witch had told her._   
_So she stayed, trapped in that tower._   
_But ever since she was a child,_   
_there was one thing she wanted to see no matter what._   
_One thing she wanted to find truth about._   
_The floating lights that came on her birthday,_   
_every single year._   
_It was what kept her going through the years_   
_and what had made her long for freedom._   
_This girl’s name is Rapunzel._

And as Jack continued with his story, he could sense that slowly but surely Rapunzel was starting to feel better. He told her the story of her life before she was a Spirit, how she went through all the troubles to see the floating lanterns and the blossoming love she had with the man who started it all, Flynn Rider. Rapunzel could tell Jack wasn’t really enthusiastic about reading the parts that involved her former love interest, she knows why though and she understands it would be hard for him to.

But she listened to each and every word that came out of his mouth. She listened intently as he narrated her life story. And the fact that he’s doing all of this just to make her feel better makes him one of the greatest friends she could ever hope for.

_And Rapunzel reunited with her family_   
_and lived happily ever after._   
_The End._

Jack closed the pink little book and sighed, having talked for a long while without stopping, but it wasn’t all in vain. He hoped it wasn’t so, though. He waited in silence, wondering what Rapunzel was probably thinking right now. Then he heard her chuckle quietly.

“Thank you... Jack.” he smiled, mission accomplished. “I know... you didn’t really get a book from Sophie... and I know you’re only saying it’s a Fairy Tale story just to make me feel better. But I love the idea. And I think you’re great for making something up like that.”

“Oh did I?” Jack peered around the rock, making Rapunzel look at him and the book he held in his hand. With a light gasp at his sudden appearance, she calmed down a bit and tilted her head.

“...huh?” Jack fixed himself up so that he’s sitting in front of her now. He held the book towards her, showing her the cover and title that had the word ‘RAPUNZEL’ written on it with big sparkly pink letters. The girl stared at it blankly. “As you can see, I didn’t make it up.” He smiled and opened it up to the first page and continued to flip through it slowly. “Weeeeelll, I admit I did add a little bit of my own explanations here and there but other than that, it’s the real deal.”

“That’s... so what you’re saying is... Jack...?” Rapunzel continued to look confused and gently place a hand on Jack’s arm, quietly asking him to explain to her in simple words.

“Listen, Rapunzel.” he started, “You may not be known and believed in as a Spirit... but you sure as heck are known for being a Princess.”

“A... princess...?”

“Yeah! Jamie told me that little girls all over the world believe in you as Princess Rapunzel. For some reason, your whole story had been passed down until today. They know you as the Princess with really long hair, and the one that was locked up in the tower, and also the one of whom the so called Prince would yell, ‘Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!’ to.” Rapunzel looked down, thinking deeply. Then Jack raised her chin up to face him and their faces were awfully close but neither objected.

“They believe in you. They know you. You were a legend passed on. You’re probably more popular than me!” he joked to lighten up the mood and it worked since the girl smiled. Then Rapunzel looked at her hand, and Jack followed her action. Her small soft hand slowly turned a dark green and flesh suddenly became hard and sturdy vines. Then the vines bore tiny flowers of different kind. She looks up to face him.

“They believe in who I was. Not who I am.” and at this time, Jack felt bad. It felt like he failed with his plan and now he’s wracking his brain for a new one and hopefully a better one. But he felt Rapunzel touch his face gently with the one hand that didn’t turn into a plant, and made him face her this time. “But it’s okay. I’m going to be believed in my own way. And as Rapunzel Amaryllis, the Spirit of Spring. The soon-to-be Guardian of Creativity.”

Then she kissed the corner of his mouth quickly and gave him a hug. “And, thank you.”

With a smile, he kissed her cheek back and returned the hug. “No problem, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU features Rapunzel (and Hic and Mer) dying and being revived as Spirits. Rapunzel is the Spirit of Spring (Guardian of Creativity), Hiccup is the Spirit of Autumn (Guardian of Change), and Merida is the Spirit of Summer (Guardian of Aspirations/Bravery). They were never known by the world, and Jack tries to help by being Punzie to Jamie, but it doesn't work out too well.


	3. Make Hay While the Sun Rises (White Christmas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, Jack Frost is begging for my help. You must be truly desperate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, Hiccup says the quote. :D

“Snoggletog? What in the name is Snoggletog?”

“I can’t believe you don’t know what Snoggletog is.”

“Sorry Hic, can’t really say I do.”

“Fine, then since you probably use the other term for it, the other term to call it would be Christmas.”

“Christmas?” Jack sat up straight from the branch he was hanging upside down from. The pair of friends was busy out in the forest, and Hiccup and his dragon friend Toothless were busy looking for truffles. Why they were doing that was beyond Jack, but he wanted to help out nonetheless. At some point Hiccup told him he was going to make a traditional Snoggletog soup that involved truffles for both him and his Dad, which is why they were digging the ground looking for them. And with the help of Jack, looking was just a slight bit easier when he pushed the snow aside. “It’s already Christmas?”

“Well yeah, it is. How can you not forget, it’s like the biggest holiday ever.” the young Viking questioned as Toothless dropped multiple truffles inside the basket he had carried along. Jack shrugged.

“I dunno, with Berk literally snowing almost the whole year round it’s really hard to tell.”

“Hey, that’s your fault. Not mine.” when he saw that the basket was nearly full, he decided it was enough for dinner. “So, what do you normally do during this time?”

“Ah, not much really. With people going around not believing in who I am it’s really been hard deciding what to do during this holiday.” Jack muttered, jumping off of the tree he sat on and landing lightly on the ground. Hiccup stared at him; a hint of guilt can be seen in his green eyes. Jack turned to him and saw the look he had, he coughed. “It’s alright. Nothing to get so worked up about.”

“Alright. But since you’ve told me that, I want you to celebrate Snogglet—I mean _Christmas_ with us at Berk.” Hiccup smiled at him as he started to return to his village, Toothless already running up ahead of him.

“How is that even possible, none of the folks in your village can see me.” Jack mumbled, twirling his staff around with his left hand, the other in his pocket.

“I didn’t say anything about celebrating with the people back at Berk.” the spirit stopped walking, looking at Hiccup with confused and intrigued eyes. “I was thinking of having our own little Christmas Party. You know, with the gang.”

“You mean the Big Four?”  Jack asked with a smirk. Hiccup furrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t call us that.”

“How can you not like it, it’s an awesome name!” Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued walking with Jack following up from behind. “But you mean it right? A Christmas Party with you and me and Mer and Punzie?”

“Of course I mean it, you’re our friend right?” even though it’s been almost a whole month since they’ve gone adventuring with each other and going on beating up the main villain of their journey, Jack still can’t help but grin at the fact that he now has people believing in him. And what more is that they considered him their friend and that just makes it even better. He nods at the dragon trainer, who smiles back at him.

“So... what do you actually do for a Christmas Party?” he asked innocently because hey, he really didn’t know. Hiccup tapped his chin with his forefinger.

“Well, for one thing we have a traditional Christmas dinner. I was thinking everyone could bring in their own special dishes on this part. Then we’d have this sort of bonding moment I guess. Talk about some things around the bonfire or something. I’m not really sure, never really planned my own party. But the highlight of the evening would be gift giving, as always.” Hiccup explained, climbing up a small edge as he did. Suddenly, he felt a tight grip wrap around his wrist and as he looked up, saw Toothless’ tail easing him up the edge.

Jack, with the help of the wind, flew up and on top of the small cliff and beside the dragon. “Wait a minute, did you say gifts? As in _presents_?” the childish tone in his voice was admittedly embarrassing but otherwise genuine. Hiccup managed himself and dusted off the dirt on his tunic.

“Well yeah, that is somewhat the reason we celebrate the Holiday, don’t you think?”

“So that means I get to give you guys’ gifts and you guys do the same right?” he smiled when Hiccup nodded. Raising his arms up in the air he somersaulted and landed on the branch of another tree with a cheerful ‘woohoo’. “Aw man I’m so excited! I can’t wait to get you guys’ gifts! I wonder what I’ll get you... I know you’re not a picky guy but it has to be awesome! Then there’s Merida, dunno what to get her yet but nah I’ll think of something! Then Rapunzel—”

Hiccup raised an eye brow at his fellow friend’s sudden stop. Then he realized immediately the situation when he saw a flush of red at the spirit’s face, despite him being five feet above the ground. “You’re wondering what to give to ‘Punzel, aren’t you?” Jack looked at him intently and seriously then dropped down to the ground with a violent gush of wind following.

“Hic, you’re close with Punzie right? What do you think she’ll like?”

“Uhm... I don’t know?”

“Come on Hic, you have to! This is Rapunzel we’re talking about! You know my gift for her has to be perfect because—” he stopped again, wondering if he should continue. It was Hiccup’s turn to smirk.

“Because you like her?”

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t.”

“You can’t prove it.”

“I don’t have to.”

“Wait, you know?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say. Mostly.” Hiccup then sat on a rock and placed the basket down near him. He had a feeling this is going to lead to a conversation he had to sit down to. Toothless seemed to have already left the two behind. Probably tired from all the running around they did the whole morning.

“Okay, so since you know, I really need you to help me figure out what to get her. It has to be amazing, it has to be perfect, it has to be something she’ll love.” the other boy raised an eye brow at him and Jack placed his hands together, in a pleading manner. “Please?”

“Wow, Jack Frost is begging for my help. You must be truly desperate.” he smiled in amusement.

“Little bit.” he floated upwards and balanced himself on top of his staff, elegance and gracefulness present as he does so. “So, will you help me?”

“Well sure. It’ll probably help me think up a gift for her too. I mean, she’s my best friend. I’d like to give her a gift worth remembering.” Jack waited in anticipation as he watched him gather in his mind ideas in order to gift their cheerful blonde friend. “Considering since you want the gift to really make an impact on her there are a lot of choices actually. Not too simple like pretty and rare flowers or shiny gems and jewels. Not that she doesn’t like any of those things but we’ve been gifting her these kinds of things the past month now so it’s not all that special. But it can’t be _extremely_ special like her first kiss or something like that. It has to be between those two aspects like the border of—”

“Wait, did you just say _first kiss_?” Hiccup snapped out of his deep thinking and turned to the white haired boy. He was met with a delighted gleam in his blue eyes and an elated smile.

“...what.”

“Are you saying Rapunzel hasn’t had her first kiss yet?!” he stood on his staff now, motivated than ever. Hiccup widened his eyes and realized what he’s just done.

“Wha—I didn’t... Jack what’re—” he tried to stop him but it was already too late.

“That’s it! Nothing can be more perfect than this!” the brunette stood up immediately.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jack. I think a _first kiss_ as a present is taking it a bit too far.” He tried changing his mind but it seemed like the immortal was set on his idea.

“Why would it? It’s special, it’s really special! And you can only have one first kiss, Hiccup.” Jack turned so that his back was facing his friend. This was so that he wouldn’t be able to see the red streak across his face. “Only one...” he whispered.

“But Jack—”

“Hiccup, I only have one chance. And it’s time to make hay while the sun rises.” he said with a knowing smile.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. “Aw geez... I doubt that metaphor applies to this situation!”

“Nonsense!” the wind picked him up and above the ground, “I’ll see in a few hours!” and with that, he flew off and disappeared, leaving Hiccup with his basket of truffles.

“...I think they take things a little too far when they said I was the ‘Brains’ of the team.”

~!~

Christmas Eve just passed hours ago, and it was early Christmas morning since the sun still wasn’t up. Hiccup had planned the party and informed his fellow friends beforehand. They all agreed to have the party hours later since they all had their own little celebration with their families. No one’s seen Jack ever since he flew off after his conversation with Hiccup. Rapunzel showed much concern about it, Merida didn’t look like she really cared actually, and Hiccup was extremely agitated about what the Spirit had planned to do.

They decided to have their party in Berk, where the Viking managed to reserve and prepare a small unused house for the four of them. Around this time most of the other Vikings were already hitting the hay, while the rest still wandered out and about. The dragons were starting to sleep as well, so it was less noisy outside.

The house, from the inside, was decorated floor to ceiling with Christmas ornaments. A large table was in the middle and was piled with plates and bowls of delicious food. A Christmas tree stood at one corner, and their gifts were neatly stacked under it. The fireplace was lit and resting right in front of it was Toothless, who slept in a curl for warmth. The dragon also happened to be dressed in some kind of big Christmas themed sweater. It looked adorable and Hiccup thanked Rapunzel for the gift in Toothless’ behalf.

The four hadn’t started the party unless Jack would arrive but thirty minutes had already passed and they’ve decided to go on without him. Rapunzel by this time was really worried and she even ate very little during their dinner time. Hiccup settled to tell her and Merida about Jack’s ridiculous plan when he was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open while the person they were just talking about waltzed in with a sack on his back.

“Hohoho, Merry Christmas!” Jack cheered as he entered, his staff held over his shoulder while his free hand handled the sack.

“Jack!” both green eyed young teenagers exclaimed in a mix of delight and relief. Merida just smiled.

Rapunzel dashed toward him and gave him an enthusiastic hug before letting go. “Jack! Where were you?! You had us worried you know!”

“Oh, ‘us’ you say.” he looked up from the girl and towards the redhead who stood beside Hiccup. “Nice to see you actually care about me, Princess.”

“Yer lucky it’s Christmas, Frost.” Merida smiled, arms crossed and all that. Jack chuckled and glanced over to Hiccup, who was making his way towards him.

“I really hope you didn’t do anything stupid. Or should I say, _plan_ anything stupid tonight, Jack.”

“Hey, you take me a little too much for granted Hic.” with a mischievous grin and a wink he couldn’t help but sense nothing else but trouble. Jack then took Rapunzel’s hand gently and started leading her towards the sleeping dragon and in front of the fireplace. “Besides, it’s present time!”

“Wait! Aren’t you going to eat? The food’s really great.” the girl being slightly dragged along suggested while the other two followed suit.

“Well, I would if I wanted to. But as an Immortal I don’t really _need_ to eat so no rush there.” Jack chimed and the eagerness in his tone made everyone curious.

“Why are you so happy today? I know it’s Christmas but come on.” Merida asked, her eye brow rose at him. Jack waved his forefinger at her though then dropped the sack he carried in front of him.

“I’m not gonna give you the pleasure of answering that question, because soon enough you’ll know why,” Hiccup couldn’t help but feel nervous again, “so just open your gift and I’ll be very content with that.” then he proceeded to take out two rather large gifts from the sack. Both were wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowflake decorations while a large bow was hastily pasted on top of each. The one on his left was long and was medium in width; the bow was red in color. The one on his right was long and narrow, and the bow was in green. He handed the gift to the person whose bow’s color associated with them and then waited with surprising patience while they opened them.

“Wow, pretty big gift you got us. Wonder what it—holy grod.” when she unwrapped the present, the Princess was left gaping at the scarlet iron bow she held in her hand. Looking closely, it had been colored with intricate designs from the same color. Examining the bowstring, she’s amazed at how sturdy it is and couldn’t help think of the possible ways she could train with this kind of bow. She looked up to face him. “This could possibly be the best gift I’ve had.”

“You’re welcome.” he said, proud of himself. Meanwhile, Hiccup was busy admiring the long sword claymore he had received as Jack’s gift. It looked amazing and deadly and the Viking looked so excited and ecstatic at the gift.

“Jack this is amazing!” as a test run, he swung it around, but not too much as to accidentally cut someone. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and left the two to play with their little weapons. Rapunzel stood there and watched with amusement at how happy her friends looked. It was quite a childish sight, ah the joys of presents in Christmas. Then she felt a cold touch and she twirled her head to the left to see that Jack was standing really close to her, and he was holding her hand. The gesture made her cheeks flush.

“Uh... Jack...?” Rapunzel nudged his hand and the boy turned to her with a pleasant and blissful look on his face.

“Hm? Oh, right! Your present! Almost slipped my mind.” he joked and released his hold on her hand. He reached into his pocket, humming a Christmas song while he was at it. After a very short while, he took out a tiny green plant with spiked up leaves and small red berry-like things on it. He showed it to her, and Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at it.

“That’s...” but then he raised it over both of their heads, while she was trying to figure out what kind of plant it was, and inched his pale face closer to hers. Rapunzel flustered red and felt uncomfortable and nervous at how close they were. She tried focusing her gaze on his eyes but couldn’t stop herself from taking a glimpse at his pink lips and wondering how soft they would be when she—ARRRGGHHH.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about..._

Then he gave her that eye-catching smile and leaned in to close the gap between them.

_...it._

“Hey Jack, how did you even get this—WHAT IN THE WORLD?!” Merida screamed and almost dropped her bow at the sight she saw. Hiccup swirled around his spot to see what the hullabaloo was all about and witnessed the exact same scene Merida has been freaking on about. He gaped, eyes widened and all that, but ended up smiling instead. _He really did mean it._

Then Jack pulled away slowly and waited to see what kind of expression Rapunzel was going to make. When the kiss was over, her face was all red and if it wasn’t for Jack’s coldness attribute, it would probably be heating up also. She swallowed the lump in her throat, rubbed the back of her neck, and gazed into his eyes with a nervous and shy smile.

Jack beamed and right now, he couldn’t help but feel so happy that things really did turn out for the better this Christmas. “So, you like my gift?”

Holding unto his arms, Rapunzel laughed whole heartedly. “Yeah! It was... I love it Jack.”

“Not bad for a first kiss?” Hiccup interjected, and the newfound couple looked towards him when he did. The girl curled up her lips as she replies to her friend.

“It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everyone are friends, a month prior to this chapter they met, had a big adventure, defeated the bad guy, and saved the world. Rapunzel's hair stayed magically uncut, and she now lives in the castle with her parents. And an au where Eugene magically never existed. :D


	4. Vestige (What I Had Left to Remember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Counting. What fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack says this line and, oddly enough, this is the most heartwrenching one yet. At least, that's what everyone says when I posted it on tumblr.

“Hey Jack?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Can I ask you a question?” the young brunette, known as Jamie, asked the white haired spirit that balanced himself on the fence of the boy’s house while he built a small snowman with his younger sister, Sophie.

“Sure, ask away.” Jack continued to walk, his staff rested on his shoulders.

With his cheeks flushing pink and his hand rubbing his arm nervously, Jamie inquired. “Do you... _did_ you... ever fall in love with a girl before...?”

The Guardian stopped in his tracks as he stared blankly at nothing in particular while awkward silence ensued.

“Jack...?” the boy stopped what he was doing and neared him, concerned.

Jack lowered his gaze down to his blue sweater. He eyed it, and in his eyes there was longing.

~!~

_“Jack? Jack! Jack, where are you?!” Rapunzel huffed and placed her fisted hands on her hips. She was inside her tower and was just busy working on something special when suddenly this energetic Immortal friend of hers decided to come in, uninvited. He started teasing her, playing around with her things which had irritated the blonde girl in the process. She tried chasing him around but he was too quick and too nimble to ever be caught. Now he’s decided to **play** hide and seek. “Come out here, you’re not a child.”_

_“Ah, so you accept me as a man then?” she looked up and saw him resting on one of the wooden beams. He glanced down to give her a smirk, which resulted in the girl rolling her eyes and turning away._

_“Jack, don’t get me wrong. I love it when you visit it me—”_

_“Note that you said ‘love’ and not ‘like’ this time.” he chimed and Rapunzel grunted._

_“But around these times, I’d like to ask you to not visit me. Why not, uhm, go visit Hiccup and Merida instead? I mean, it’s practically snowing all the time there so it helps with your job.” the spirit had floated down to her as she talked, and walked around her in a circle while he was at it._

_“Hm... you’re keeping a secret from me, aren’t you?” Jack lifted his dark brow in question and Rapunzel’s eyes widened, already giving it away._

_“Wh-what? No!”_

_“Oh sure you are! What is it, Punzie? Are you dyeing your golden hair pink? Are you planning me a surprise party? Gasp! Don’t tell me you’re seeing someone else!” He got behind her and took her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Are you?”_

_“No, I’m not.” She said seriously and Jack only chuckled, kissing her check promptly before backing away._

_“Then if that isn’t it, what is?” Rapunzel nervously pulled a lock of her golden hair. She wondered and debated with herself. Should she tell him? She was hoping to keep it a secret until his Anniversary. You know, the Anniversary of the day Jack found out he was a Spirit and that he was Immortal. Jack, Hiccup, and Merida said it wasn’t a day worth celebrating about:_

**_‘Punzel, I don’t think it’s something to keep reminding Jack about.’_ **

**_‘Yah, the boy’s probably already an emotional wreck. Don’ need to make et worse.’_ **

**_‘Thanks, that’s_ ** _very **assuring.’**_

_But she told them that they needed to celebrate or at least acknowledge that certain day because if that never happened, and if Jack never turned into a Spirit, he wouldn’t be with them. He wouldn’t be their friend. That left them speechless, and they agreed that they’d celebrate it. Technically it **is** sort of the guy’s birthday, after all._

_So, since Jack was being persistent and annoyingly cute, Rapunzel decided it was probably best that she’d give it to him._

_With an aggravated sigh and an amused smile, Rapunzel spoke. “Fine, I’ll tell you.”_

_“Woohoo.” Jack cheered as he watch her go over to a chest and rummage through it before bringing something out, which she immediately hid behind her back before walking back to him. Again, Jack raised his brow at her. “What’s that?” he stretched out the word ‘what’ to emphasize._

_Jack tried checking what it was himself but Rapunzel moved around to make sure he couldn’t sneak a peek. “Hey, stop that! You’ll find out what it was, just be patient!” then the white haired boy stopped just as he was told, stood straight, and leaned on his staff._

_“Alright, I’m calm. Ish.” he shrugged his shoulder and watched as Rapunzel exhaled loudly and reach out her right hand towards his face. “What are you doing?”_

_“Just... let me.” blue eyes met green ones and it stayed like that for a short while before Rapunzel gently touched his forehead, just above his eyes. Jack breathed deeply, loving her soft touch against his cool skin. It was always cold with him, but with Rapunzel, it wasn’t just his skin feeling warm. Her hand moved downwards to cover his eyes, and by instinct he closed it on his own. “Now, when I count to three, open your eyes.”_

_“Counting. What fun.”_

_“Hey now, no one needs your sass.”_

_“How was that sass?”_

_“It was—ugh, just open your eyes.” the tone in her voice was irritated, yet again, but he could tell there was a hint of excitement in that voice of hers. Jack took hold of the girl’s small wrist and smoothly lifted it up and away from his field of vision. What he had almost expected to see as Rapunzel’s face was obstructed by a blue cloth._

_“What...?” Jack blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to see what it was. The girl giggled and hopped in place happily._

_“Surprise!!” she took a step back to let him have a better look. Now able to see the whole thing, Jack makes it out as... a sweater._

_“You... got me a sweater?” he couldn’t help but smile, reaching out to touch the fabric of the sleeve in curiosity. Rapunzel shook her head profusely._

_“No, I didn’t! I wouldn’t **get** you a sweater! That just loses its specialness!” she countered with glee and a blush to accompany that._

_“So... if you didn’t get me a sweater... are you saying you **made** me one?” another smile crept up Jack’s face. He took his gift from the blonde girl and examined it a bit closer. _

_“Well yeah. Of course I did.” Rapunzel placed her hands behind her back and looked down in embarrassment, and to hide her reddening face as well. “Today’s special. I wouldn’t know what would happen if you didn’t become a Spirit. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.”_

_Jack lowered the sweater to look at her. “Yeah well, if it makes you stop thinking about me not being here, I love the gift Rapunzel.” He moved closer to her to steal a kiss. It was quick, but a kiss was a kiss either way. When he pulled away, he managed to make Rapunzel raise her head again, happier now._

_“Thank you...” she replied quietly, touching her lips with her fingers. Kissing Jack was turning into a normal, everyday thing now but he had always succeeded to make Rapunzel all frozen and flustered like it was her first kiss every time._

_“Alright then, let’s see if it fits me.” he settled the blue sweater and his staff on a nearby desk then proceeded to remove his cloak and start undressing his shirt. Rapunzel yelped._

_“Wh-what?! N-not in front of me!!” she practically screamed. Jack paused, his hands at the hem of his shirt which had already been lifted halfway, showing his bare and pale stomach._

_“I’m just taking off my shirt, Punzie, it’s not like I’m stripping or anything.”_

_“You ARE stripping!” but seeing her all so flustered and red was quite adorable, so Jack didn’t stop when she told him to. He took off his shirt entirely, placing it on the desk as he had done with his cloak. Rapunzel had already turned her back at him by now, so she wouldn’t see such ‘obscenity’ or something around those words._

_He took the sweater then slipped it on. It fit perfectly. But when he did, suddenly around the collar, frost began spreading around. Tiny streaks of white could be seen if you would look closer. Jack gulped. **That was not supposed to happen.** He thought to himself. But he can’t do anything about it. He can’t take frost away he can only make them or at least push them aside, but in this case these frosts wouldn’t budge._

_“Are you done yet?” Rapunzel asked, her back still facing at him. Jack looked from the sweater to the girl and back again. Only worn the thing for two seconds and already he’s ruined it._

_“Ah, uh, it’s, uhm...” the girl twirled in her spot, eye brow already ready and raised. She lowered it when she saw Jack wearing the sweater, and she stared blankly at it. Jack shuffled nervously in place. “Rapunzel, look, I’m—”_

_“It fits perfect!” she chimed, clapping her hands together._

_“What.”_

_“It fits perfectly! Wow, I was worried I got it too small or too tight or too big but being too big isn’t really a big deal since you’ll grow into it anyway I’m just glad it fits you!”_

_And then the white haired boy found himself hugging the girl tightly and close in his arms. Rapunzel blinked multiple times, quite taken back by Jack’s sudden action. The spirit buried his face in her hair, smiling and laughing quietly. “You are amazing.”_

_“What’s with this all of a sudden?” Rapunzel couldn’t help but smile as well while she wrapped her arms around him too, pulling each other closer and making it seem like they weren’t planning to let go for a while. Jack moved to have his forehead touching hers while they gaze into each other’s eyes. He smiled once again, showing off his white teeth before moving in to kiss her like he’s done just moments ago, only longer. And when the kiss was finally broken off, Jack brushed away the hair in her face and whispered heartily and with content._

_“I love you. And I don’t ever want to let you go.”_

_Then Rapunzel placed a hand to hold his face and another to be placed where his heart is. “Me neither.”_

~!~

“Jack!” the winter spirit snapped out of his trance then turned his head swiftly to the side and to face the young boy. Jamie focused his eyes at him and swallowed the lump in his throat. “What’s wrong? You’ve been staring at nothing for ten minutes straight.”

Jack took a deep shuddering breath. “O-oh... sorry. I’m just...” an image of _her_ face flashed in his mind, together with her warm smile and her sweet voice. He delved into his mind again until Jamie interjected his train of thought.

“Is it a girl?”

His eyes were still lowered and when he spoke his voice was cracked. “She was so beautiful... and so amazing...” with his right hand he gripped his staff tightly, and with his left he placed it where his heart was at and clenched his teeth, fighting back the tears. “She was perfect.”

“What happened...?” Jamie’s question was so simple to answer, but for Jack it wasn’t that easy.

“She grew up and I didn’t.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Jack met Rapunzel back when he was a youngling spirit, fell in love with her, eventually becoming her boyfriend, and watched painfully as she grew up into a beautiful young woman, married Eugene, had two kids named Jackie and Emma, then later died of old age. :'D


	5. It Takes Two to Tango (Solis Lunae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't flatter yourself, Hic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line by Merida. More of a RotBTD story featuring all of the kids instead of JUST Jackunzel. But Jackunzel nonetheless.

“I say it’s YOUR fault!”

“MY fault?! How was it MY fault?! I’d LOVE to know why!”

“If you didn’t make everything SO VERY COLD he wouldn’t have left!”

“What makes you think he left for the cold?! For all we know he got tired of you using him as a mannequin for one of your little doll dresses!”

“HEY! Pascal LOVES it when I do that!”

“Oh yeah? If I was in his place I would’ve LEFT YEARS AGO!”

Gasp. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

“OR WHAT, PRINCESS?!”

“Now this is... interesting.” Hiccup commented as he watched his two fellow friends bicker while he sat on a wooden chair and leaned his head on the palm of his hand. He and Merida had come to visit the two, but it seems they’ve found themselves into one of the ultra rare occurrences when those two would be fighting. Merida seemed to be softly banging her head on one of the desks, probably tired of all the fighting already. Hiccup decided to investigate, so he paid attention to every single thing they yelled.

“No, this is annoying.” Hic turned his head to look at the redhead, who did the same to face him. “And they’re noisy.”

“Hm. Interesting.” he said again, this time directed at Merida and with slightly judgmental eyes.  Merida made a face that basically said _‘What did I do’_ but the Viking turned from her and back to the other pair.

“Look, all I’m saying is that they need to quit fighting already. I mean, what are they even fighting ABOUT?”  the Princess of DunBroch asked, and Hiccup just rubbed his chin, listening to the pair still yet keeping up his conversation with Merida.

“I don’t know... from what I’ve gathered, I think Pascal left and they’re pinning each other for the reason of him leaving.”

“Who in the world is Pascal.” Merida asked, starting to feel bored. Hiccup turned to her again, this time with his dark brow now raised in question.

“Pascal is ‘Punzel’s best friend and pet chameleon.” he fell silent when the other had shook her head. “HOW do you not know who that is, he’s been with ‘Punzel all the time.”

“Ah, sorry. Never really paid attention to all the small details.” the girl shrugged and the boy grunted. They both jumped in surprise when a high pitched scream echoed suddenly in the room. They looked over to see Rapunzel’s face red in anger and Jack covering his ears.

“YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!” she yelled, rubbing the scalp of her head. Jack looked around in confusion and irritation.

“What did I DO?!” he swiftly remarked. Rapunzel grabbed her golden hair and pulled it right under the spirit’s feet, who almost fell but managed to keep his balance.

“YOU STEPPED AND PULLED ON MY HAIR! THAT’S WHAT YOU DID!”

Jack angrily took a step closer. “Excuse me? Do you have any proof that I DID?!”

“I don’t need any proof because you KNOW that you DID IT!” the girl poked his chest and Jack gasped in the most dramatic and offended way possible. He continued their heated argument while Hic took deep breaths, still a bit shaken by Rapunzel’s scream, and Merida stood up and looked rather fed up.

“Alright that is ENOUGH!” they were interrupted with the redhead’s sudden exclamation. Merida stomped towards the two and gave both of them a look. “For gog’s sake! Jack, you’re over a hundred years old, and Punz you are eighteen! Stop acting like a bunch of children!”

“Or, we could go the assertive and Merida way.” Hiccup sighed and stood up as well, going over to stand beside Jack. He’d hoped that they’d settle the problem without anymore shouting but the situation’s been handled by someone with as much willpower as Merida. Man, she loves this girl.

“What are you two even fighting about?!” the girl demanded while the other two fell silently. Hiccup sighed again, didn’t he just tell her _why_? He’s starting to wonder if anyone at all listens to what he says.

Rapunzel pouted and faced her fellow female friend. “Pascal’s gone and it’s all Jack’s fault.”

“It is NOT my fault, and you of all people should know why.” Jack tapped his staff angrily but lightly on the ground, and immediately frost covered that certain area. “He wouldn’t have _left_ if you didn’t treat him like a mannequin!”

“Is that all you got Frost? Sounds to me that that’s you’re only counterargument.”

“Don’t test me, Corona.” they were glaring now, and Merida rolled her eyes at this. She pinched Jack’s ear and grabbed a handful of Rapunzel’s hair. She didn’t pull it but showed the blonde girl she would do so if she’d speak another word.

“Stop it, the both of you! Honestly, it’s like we’re the only mature ones here.”

Hiccup blinked. “You mean... like parents?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Hic.”

“Right, right. Sorry.” The young Viking flailed his arms around, fumbling and trying to get everyone to disregard what he had just said. Merida sighed and turned her attention back at the blonde girl and white haired boy.

“Seriously, what happened? Ever since the four of us met, you two have been the first to completely hit it off, and now you’re fighting?” The somewhat-lecture was then turned into a serious speak down, surprising the other three. “Honestly speaking, I’m kind of jealous of your close friendship. Don’t you think I want a friendship where we’re always together and we never run out of things to talk about and we’re always smiling and laughing and having fun? Don’t get me wrong, that’s almost every single day with each one of you but you two are different. Your friendship is different and then the two of you start arguing and fighting for the first time, that just ruins it.”

The silence that followed after was uncomfortable. Jack and Rapunzel avoid eye contact with Merida and each other, thinking about what the girl had just told them. The one that gave the speech stood there, tapping her foot with her arms crossed, waiting to see what would come out of what she did. Hiccup remained the same. The blonde one was about to speak up while she took a step closer, when all of a sudden she yelped in pain again, her hair being pulled back.

On instinct everyone turned to see what made her hair stay, and saw Jack standing on her long golden locks.

Rapunzel turned around, fuming with anger. “YOU SEE!”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Jack shouted back which set the whole fight back all over again, this time with twice more childishness when they start calling each other immature names that aren’t really creative. Then there was the hair pulling and Hic began picturing them like they were 3 year olds.

“WHAT THE HELL I JUST GAVE YOU BOTH A HEART WRENCHING STORY AND YOU’RE JUST GONNA IGNORE ME LIKE THAT JUST WHAT?!” the princess tried pulling them apart, but that didn’t work. Hair, frost, and frying pans were all over the place and Hiccup was just watching, staring, and wondering.

“Should I even try…?” he asked himself, watching in the sidelines while the three were a sprawled mess on the floor. He heard rustling and moved to see what it was. At the only window of the tower, he sees his dragon and best friend Toothless try to crawl and climb inside. “Toothless? What are you doing, I told you to wait outside you can’t just— argghh.” The brunette grunted when the black creature ignored him and climbed inside.

“Great. Just great.” He planted his face into his palm, shaking his head while he was at it. Looking up again, something catches his attention. And that something would make everything better. Tilting his head over to get a better view, Hiccup wondered aloud. “Is that… Pascal?”

The little green chameleon raises its head after hearing his name being called. Pascal was sitting on Toothless’ back, and was holding a golden flower with that seems to have silver streaks in its petals. Hiccup moved to take a closer look at it. “Hey, isn’t that…” then pieces started to be put together inside the young Viking’s head once he realized what that is.

He then let the little chameleon crawl up his arm and on his shoulder, spun in his place so that he’d face his three other friends, and whistled to get their attention.

It worked since they all stopped trying to maul each other to give him a look like they were busy. “What?!”

“First of all, you’re all children. Including you, Merida.”

“HEY!”

“Second, look who just came up with Toothless.” He gestured to his shoulder and to where Pascal was, waving the flower around and smiling.

“Pascal!” Rapunzel scrambled away and towards Hiccup and Pascal, letting her best friend scurry from the brunette to his faithful companion. “Oh my gosh you had me worried! I thought you’d never come back.” she snuggled her cheek with his face as a representation of a hug.

“Hey, Pascal! You’re finally back, how are you doing little buddy?” Jack followed afterwards, and petted the critter with his finger and Pascal smiled back at the spirit, but Rapunzel jerked her hands away and glared at Jack. The boy narrowed his eyes. “What now.”

“What gives you the right to touch him after making him leave in the first place?!” she growled at him.

“I told you I DIDN’T MAKE HIM LEAVE!”

“Oh my god, I give up.” the redhead announced, still sitting on the floor. She slouched and leaned on a nearby chair. Toothless and Hiccup glanced at each other, and after a minute of sharing a mental conversation, the dragon nudges his head in a nod of sort and Hiccup exhaled.

“Stop it.” he said in a deep and commanding voice that shook every person in the room. It also sounded really serious and everyone fell silent. “Would you quit it with this stupid arguing and just look at what Pascal had gone through to get for the two of you?”

“What do you mean—” Merida spoke but was cut off when she finally saw what Hiccup was talking about. It was only now did she notice that Pascal was carrying the flower, and it wasn’t just her but the other two also noticed, but looked a little more shocked than her simple surprised look.

“That’s... isn’t that...”

“ _Solis Lunae_ , also known as the Sunlight Moon Flower. It’s pretty rare, I read that it only blooms whenever there is an Eclipse.” he smiled and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, patting it lightly. “When the Sun and Moon meet.”

Pascal raised the flower up with pride. It must’ve taken him a while to find it, since Hiccup did say it was rare. Rapunzel and Jack eyed the flora then glanced up to meet each other in the eye, while their faces were filled with apology.

“Pascal this... you got us this flower because of our fight last night... didn’t you...?” the girl mumbled while said chameleon nodded its small little head.

“Wait, are you saying the both of you fighting today, _isn’t_ your first fight?” Merida inquired and the two plus Pascal dipped their head in agreement. “Then what were you guys fighting about last night?”

“We... uhm.” Rapunzel rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled in embarrassment. “To be honest... it’s really stupid.”

“Doesn’t matter, tell me.” the princess rested her elbows on her knees and then her chin in the palm of her hands as she anticipated their explanation for all of this fighting. Rapunzel quietly asked Jack to do it and the boy simply nodded.

“Well, you see, Punz and I were going to talk about something interesting and things that are said to be legends and stories and all that but then we both brought a book about this flower,” he pointed to the beautiful floret which seemed to be oddly fine despite being plucked and not under an Eclipse “and we were happy that we found something we both wanted to know but there were... uhm... differences.”

“What do you mean?” Hic asked, now beside Toothless who decided to cozy himself, sitting on the ground and listening to the explanation going on.

“Uh... Punzie’s book showed the flower as the _Lux Solis_ , which showed the flower as a golden one said to glow like the very rays of the sun.”

“While Jack’s book said the flower was called _Lux Lunae_ , where the flower was silver and glowed like moonlight. And that sorta, kinda, resulted into the both of us arguing.” Punzel finished sheepishly as she watch the expression of Merida’s change from attentively listening to a face of complete disbelief.

“Really. Your first fight which resulted into another fight of horrible name calling and hair pulling, was because of a _flower_.” the girl looked like she could almost scream her head off or simply explode into a billion pieces.

“That doesn’t explain why Pascal left in the first place.” Hiccup added, still a mystery away from solving this whole kafuffle.

“Well... I guess you could say he probably wanted to prove both of us wrong which is why he went looking for the flower.” Rapunzel suggested and was proven right when Pascal gave her a thumbs up.

“Or he got tired of you shouting at each other and left.” the chameleon pointed at Merida, as if saying her suggestion was also correct. The pair that was just upset moments ago began laughing and showing how they’re on good terms now. Pascal lifted the flower up to both of their faces, and immediately it began to glow gold and silver. Everyone watched in amazement and how magnificent the flower looked.

Jack smiled softly, offering his female friend a hand. “Sorry.”

Rapunzel returned the smile, placing her hand in his. “Yeah, me too.” the little creature scuttled to Rapunzel’s head in order to give way for the two to make up and hug. Merida ended up curling her lips up, marveled at both the sights to behold in that moment. Hiccup patted Toothless’ head.

“It _does_ take two to tango, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everyone is friends and no one gives a frick about who and where Mother Gothel is. Including the writer.


	6. Safe-Haven (Cold Heartbeats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It doesn't matter if I'm scared because I know that everything will be better when I'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's line. This was a wall I had to get through to get to the next chapter, back when I was rushed to get going on Jackunzel week. Hm.

It’s a fine fall afternoon and autumn leaves of red and orange was everywhere. Scattered on the ground or still falling from the trees, either way it was a mesmerizing sight. It was cold, readying for the coming winter, but still warm in its own way. The forest was quiet, and you can only hear the chirping of birds and your own footsteps crunching the leaves beneath your feet.

It was such a day that four young men and women decided it was a great day for exploring and simply taking a hike together. It was all Hiccup’s idea, ever since he’s heard of the forest from Merida, he’s been meaning to go there and explore. Jack would always say that if Hic would be a Spirit, he’d probably be the Spirit of Autumn and the forest would be something like his Kingdom. Rapunzel added along and said that Hiccup would be the King of his forest which he should later rename as the ‘Fall Kingdom’. Hiccup knew he was being teased, but wasn’t going to admit that that would be really cool.

But as they were walking together something got them to separate into pairs, and with Hiccup with Merida, the other and remaining couple were left and lost.

“You’re horrible with directions.” Jack smirked, walking alongside the blonde that was looking through a piece of paper that appears to have the map of the forest. From hand writing itself, Hiccup had written it.

“Shut up.” Rapunzel responded, trying to ignore the spirit while she was figuring out where they were. But the map didn’t mean much to her, and she couldn’t understand any of her friend’s gibberish squiggles and lines and X’s. She sighed, folded the paper, and tucked it into her dress pocket. “I can’t believe we’re lost.”

“Look on the bright side though.” she looked at him only to see the smug look on his face. “You’re stuck with me.”

She punched his arm playfully and rolled her eyes, despite smiling. Then she stopped walking in realization. “Wait a minute! Why can’t you just fly us out of here?”

“Oh wow, good thinking Princess, I’m NEVER thought of that before.” the girl looked like she was ready to punch him even harder and wipe away all of the smug on his pale little face. Jack called for the wind and lifted himself above ground. He offered both of his hands to the girl, gesturing her at the same time to take them. “C’mon, take Jacky’s hand.”

Reaching out, the girl takes his hands and Jack loses the smirk and involuntarily smiles. It wasn’t always but he loved it when he would fly with the girl. She held tight to him to make sure she wouldn’t fall and he’d support her. His favorite part was at the very beginning of their flight like this, where he held her hands.

But before he could lift her above the ground, a white light momentarily blinded them, followed by the low rumbling of thunder. Jack widened his eyes.

“Oh you got to be kidding me.” And immediately after he says that, there was a sudden downpour. He dropped back down beside Rapunzel, who began shielding herself from the harsh rain with her golden hair. Jack craned his head to the sky, angrily mumbling about something to the wind and how it didn’t warn him there was going to be a storm.

Rapunzel nervously looked around then tugged at the spirit’s hand, disrupting him from his anger-filled ranting. “Uh… Jack? Shouldn’t we look for some shelter…?”

“Right! Right! Sorry!” he took hold of her hand again and began running, trying to lead her to someplace safer. In all honesty, he could stand the rain. It wouldn’t give him any problems but the girl could get sick, and he would never let that happen. And in the corner of his eye, he sees a cave. “Come on, Punzie!”

They entered the cave, Jack in front of Rapunzel with his staff pointed to the dark inside. There could be a bear or a lion sleeping here and he didn’t want to harm his friend if that would be the case. When he’s checked and confirmed that the cave was safe, he finally relaxed. “Alright Punzie, the coast is clear. There aren’t any animals that would rip our faces off in here.”

“Oh good, that’s really reassuring.” She joked with him and sat against the left side of the wall. Bringing her knees up, she hugged her legs and wrapped her long hair around her like a small nest. Jack took a seat opposite of her, where he was able to face her and see how she was faring. He glanced outside, where the wind was strong and the rain fell even harder.

“Quite the rain, huh.” He commented, turning back to the girl. Rapunzel was holding herself and her whole body was shivering like crazy. He noticed that she had been doused by the rain, and the wind that occasionally kept finding its way inside their shelter made things worse. Jack was fine because the rain that dropped on him were quickly freezing and turning into frost, being a part of either his already pale skin or his frost covered jacket.

“Y-yeah… q-quite.” She stuttered. Jack’s smile disappeared, and was later replaced with his lips forming a thin line and the rest of his expression filled with worry and at the same time guilt.

He exhaled deeply, letting out a cloud of cold air. He brought his knees up and leaned his arms on them, looking down to the ground. “Why can’t I just be normal… why can’t I not make things worse for you…” Rapunzel looked up, her teeth chattering, and furrowed her eye brows.

She’s noticed this about Jack before. Whenever he was extremely upset or when he’s feeling really guilty and insecure about something, he would mutter aloud his thoughts. He doesn’t realize this himself and her and the other two decided not to tell him. It would probably make things worse if they did. So, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, Rapunzel clears her throat and shuts her hands into fists to keep herself warm. She musters up the most normal voice she could that would leave no trace of her stuttering.

“Hey, Jack, you know of a funny story I heard from Merida?” she saw him stay completely still and that brought out her sweetest smile to try to make things better. “Ahaha, it’s actually pretty weird too and it happens when it hails. She said that if you get a piece of fallen hail and put it in grape juice the hail will turn into a fish! How crazy is that, huh?” she laughed faintly but that didn’t seem to lift the mood. Jack still didn’t look at her, and almost seemed like he was thinking of something deeply. She sighed and tried not to look cold. It was awfully silent and the quietness was very much uncomfortable.

She took a deep shuddering breath and bit her lower lip. She needed to make things better and make things right for her friend. She opened her mouth to speak. “Jack, I—”

Then, interrupting her, there was an extremely bright flash of white lightning just outside of their cave followed by the bellow of roaring thunder.

A scream.

“Rapunzel?!” Jack sat up straight now, alerted by her shriek. He saw the girl holding her head tightly, and he could hear her quietly sobbing, repeating three words over and over again as if it would make everything better.

“You’re not afraid… you’re not afraid… you’re not afraid… you’re not afraid…” the frightened girl kept telling herself that repeatedly, tears already streaming down her face and her whole body shaking from both the cold and her apparent fear. Jack sat there, speechless and hesitant.

He asked himself what he should do. It was obvious Rapunzel wasn’t a fan of thunder and lightning. Jack wasn’t all that scared of the natural elements of a storm, and has been learning not to even be bothered by it. His friend was a different case, though. He thought about going over there beside her, but he also thought of not doing that. Wouldn’t he just make things worse? He’d give her pneumonia if he even dared to hold her hand. But, he did it anyway. He slowly moved beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder gently.

Rapunzel suddenly jerked her head up at his sudden touch. Even if it wasn’t against her bare skin, she could still feel the cold over the thin fabric of her dress. She turned her head to look at him, and she saw how his eyes were so full of sadness and regret.

“I-I… I know I’m not making things better and… I know you must be freezing cold right now but…” he stared into her emerald green eyes. “I just want to protect you… and be with you… and make sure you’re okay and you’re not scared of anything because it makes Hiccup worry and it makes Merida worry and it… makes _me_ worry and…” he gritted his teeth, his heart thumping fast. “I wouldn’t ever forgive myself if you were hurt… and if you were afraid and I end up not comforting you and taking care of you and…”

He was disrupted by Rapunzel grabbing his other hand and making him wrap his arms around her, as well as change their position altogether. He widened his eyes, surprised at the girl’s action, and his cheeks reddened. Rapunzel rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes quietly.

“It doesn’t matter if I’m scared because I know everything will be okay when I’m with you.” She whispered and gave a small smile. Jack was still. He didn’t move for a few seconds before tightening his hug and bringing her closer to him as he leaned back against the wall. He caressed her hair, making the wind less harsh and making it sing a soft chime while he hummed inaudibly.

Rapunzel ignored the cold but would be brought closer to the boy whenever she would even shiver just a tad bit. She listened to his heart beating rhythmically and quite rapidly. Then, in an instance, it slowed down. And she felt warm and reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everyone are just friends and have fun adventures with.


	7. Better to Have Loved and Lost than Never to Have Loved at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A line of Jack's, which I've grown into liking for this ship with either of the two telling each other. :3

Here, in Corona, it was the middle of Winter. At the back of the castle there was a beautiful garden that usually had blossoming flowers everywhere you looked but during this certain season, there weren’t any. So it was all a blanket of white snow and you couldn’t even see anything else beyond that. The Queen of the Kingdom was taking a morning stroll further back of the garden and around the snowy fields. She had gone without security, and was happily humming to herself as she walked through the snow.

He watched her from a distance, not even bothering to hide since he knew she wouldn’t be able to see him. It’s been ten years and she’s grown into a beautiful woman. She didn’t have her long blonde hair anymore. It was cut during one of her earlier adventures, back when she was around eighteen. He missed seeing those long locks of hers. It helped reassure him somehow that he wasn’t the only one different. But, she was a brunette now. Though it didn’t entirely upset him. For some reason or other, it made him feel even better. Like she still made him feel like they were alike. But even if that were the case, he knew he couldn’t stand a chance with her anymore.

She was married now. He couldn’t do anything to change that.

He then held his staff tightly in his grip and gritted his teeth as he stared at her one more time. His heart ached whenever he’d see her smile, especially when that smile wasn’t directed to him. He turned away to leave. It would always pain him to come to these places to work. Corona aside, he felt the most hesitant whenever he needed to but snow on DunBroch and especially Berk. His other two friends were too busy to ever pay attention to what he’s doing.

What with ruling a Clan and a Tribe, he understood perfectly why. But those two grew up and stopped believing in him. He’s proven it so, having stayed in the Viking’s workshop for a whole hour while the man was there, and followed the DunBroch Queen while she went and did her daily morning archery in the woods. That was when he realized things change when things grow. And they grew out of their childish shells, as well as out of him.

But, Corona was an exception.

He loved her. He has always loved her. There wasn’t a time when he didn’t have her in his mind. Whenever he was working, whenever he was travelling, whenever he was with someone else he would always think of her. But he refused to believe that she was the same as Hiccup and Merida. He refused to believe that she didn’t see him, that she didn’t know him, and that she didn’t... _love_ him. That was what kept him going. What his drive was to keep coming to Corona. To see her.

But he always hid anyway. He never came out of hiding. He would tell himself every day he would see her and talk to her, and prove that she still believed in him. But he ended up not doing that. Losing the courage and having fear take over for those instances. He should’ve stopped trying from the start. Ever since... the wedding.

She married Flynn—uh, Eugene. He met her and he brought her to the lights she always wanted to see, and those two kind of just... hit it off. And then a year afterwards... they got married. Everyone in the Kingdom was invited and she even had Hiccup, Merida, and Toothless come along with some of their own guests. It was a beautiful day, but he didn’t ‘formally come’. He watched by the window of the church, unseen by anybody in the room who focused on the couple making a commitment.

He sighed and got ready to fly off. No use staying where he was. Besides, he needed to get off to work on the other lands.

“Jack?” he stopped when he heard her say his name. Jack Frost stood there, eyes widened, mouth opened and his whole expression nothing but total bewilderment. He turned very slowly, his mind running with thoughts of what to make of things, and he’s found it hard to believe. Then, when he’s done with that, he found himself standing there, staring at her again. But only this time, she’s staring back.

Her emerald green eyes were filled with surprise that quickly turned into much delight. Her lips curled into a smile, the very same smile he remembers her give to him back when she was younger. Jack didn’t move, still in disbelief. He was about to take a step forward when something made him stop again. A young boy runs up to her, grabbing the sleeve of her dress when he had finally reached the older woman.

“Mom?” the little boy asks meekly, eyes looking alert and worried. Jack couldn’t help but get his heart broken a lot more than it already was. She wasn’t just married. She had a son. He felt stupid, not knowing about this. Maybe it was because he only visited her whenever she was alone. Aggh, he mentally slapped himself for forgetting about this one detail. The fact that she had a kid though... it made him want to just fly away, far away from everything and everyone else. To just be alone. But he finally had one of his old friends who could still see him, and he decided not to do just that.

Then the child turned to him and his eyes suddenly filled with wonder.

His heart thumped. _‘Did he... does he...?’_

Jack saw her crouch down to the boy, telling him something he could clearly hear. “That’s Jack Frost, sweetie.” and immediately the young boy’s mouth formed a large grin as he squealed in delight and raced towards the spirit. Jack was caught off guard when the kid launched himself at him, screaming excitedly.

“Whoa hoh! Hey!” he couldn’t help but smile though. The young boy began crawling all over his body, clinging to his arm and to his leg at times as well. Jack smiled because the boy could see him. Because he believed.

“Quite the energetic one, isn’t he?” Jack stopped trying to catch the boy and looked up, watching her walk towards him with all the elegance and grace of a Queen. He gulped. Even after so long and after a decade of change, she still looked breathtakingly beautiful. She smiled, showing off her small white teeth. “Hello, Jack.”

“Hey...” he gave a rather deep and relieved sigh. “Nice to see you again, Rapunzel.” he greeted and was about to bow when Rapunzel’s son climbed up to the Spirit’s face and began investigating it by pulling open the side of his mouth, causing the older woman to chuckle light heartedly.

“Wow!! His teeth DOES sparkle like freshly fallen snow!! Mom, look at his teeth! It’s so WHITE!!” he exclaimed happily, poking at Jack’s teeth with his free hand. Rapunzel gathered him in her arms to free Jack of her son’s misbehaving.

“Now, now, Jack. That’s not how we treat others.” she scolded. Jack rubbed his jaw to get the feeling back in.

“What did I do? It was your son that was trying to see the inside of my mouth.” he told her. Rapunzel stared at him blankly.

“I _was_ talking to my son.” he stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a questioning face.

“Then why did you call him—”

“That’s his name.” his eyes widened once more when she decided to answer his unfinished question. “Jackson Flynn Fitzherbert. Jack for short.”

He was left speechless as he shifted his gaze from her and the boy.

“You... you named him... after me...?” he asked her, to make sure. Rapunzel lifted her shoulders in a small and innocent shrug. She kept her smile as she nodded slowly.

“Yeah... I did.” he felt like shouting out loud because he needed to express his happiness in some way somehow. He looked so giddy in Rapunzel’s perspective, and it made her realize that despite all the years Jack still was the same after all. She laughed aloud and cheerily when Jack launched himself from the ground and into the hair, flying with joy all the while screaming out to the sky. The younger Jack squirmed in his mother’s arms, reaching upwards.

“I want to fly!! I want to fly!!” he cheered. Jack lowered down to him, grinning to the brim.

“Oh, so you wanna go little buddy?” after receiving a nod from both the child and parent, Jack took the boy in his arms and flew up again. They glided through the cold winter air, and the young Jack was squealing at the top of his lungs.

“OH MY GOSH MOM DO YOU SEE THIS?! I’M FLYING!! I’M FLYING WITH JACK FROST!! I’M FLYYYYYIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!” the excitement in the child could no longer be contained, so he let it all out. Rapunzel couldn’t stop smiling, and was so happy for both of them. Then Jack slowly drifted back down and in front of her once again.

“That was really entertaining.” the white haired spirit remarked, the boy now sitting on his shoulders.

“Entertaining? ENTERTAINING?! THAT WAS DOWNRIGHT FUN, THAT’S WHAT IT WAS!!” little Jack flung his hands in the air. “MOM DID YOU SEE US FLY AROUND AND THEN SPIN IN THIS LOOP AND THEN SWIRL LIKE A TORNADO AND, AND, AND...!”

“Ahaha, alright Jack. Try not to get too hyped up. Remember what happened when you first got a coin from the Tooth Fairy?” Frost raised his eyebrow with a smile.

“OH YEAH THAT!! MAN I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I—” he looked over to her mother’s stern look, and he instantly remembered what had happened. “Oh yeah.”

“Hey, not that I hate the name Jack, which is totally an awesome name, am I right buddy?”

“Hey yeah!!”

“Alright, up top lil man.” he raised his hand up for his little friend to high five at. Rapunzel chuckled and rolled her eyes. “But it should probably be best to call him something else like, Jackie.”

“THAT, I WOULD LOVE THAT.” the newly nicknamed Jackie confirmed, and both he and Jack gave the female brunette a pleading and puppy dog face. Rapunzel nodded her head, and tried to contain her chuckles.

“Yes, that would be great, Jack.” after her permission, the winter spirit holding Jackie ran around, both of them cheering out ‘woohoo’ while they were at it. Then the boy pulled the older man’s hair to halt them to a stop.

“OH WAIT! I NEED TO GET MY SPIRIT JOURNAL!” Jackie exclaimed, trying to stand on Jack’s shoulders. Once he managed to balance himself, he back flipped to the ground like it was nothing. The white haired young man shaped his mouth into a surprised ‘O’.

He turned to his mother. “Did you know that your son can do that?” He was even more impressed when the brunette nodded her head. Jackie hopped around, his hands mushed against his face, and with an expression that showed like he was in deep thinking.

“Ah, ah, ah, AHA!“ he pointed his finger up in the air then spun around to adjust it towards Jack. “Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, and a well-known prankster like my mom says, stay right here!” he announced. He then placed his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled loud and clear. Afterwards and out of nowhere, a white young-looking stallion comes racing towards the three and then heels right beside the young boy.

“Uh... is that a horse?”

“Yes! And he isn’t a horse, dear Jack Frost; he is a majestic and beautiful stallion. And he’s my partner.” the horse began cozying up to the boy, licking his whole face as if it were a dog. “His name is Adagio. He’s my best friend.” patting the horse’s head, Jackie jumps over and sits on the already prepared saddle. Grabbing the reins, he shoots a smile at his mother and Jack then took off with a ‘hiya!’

Jack shook his head and spun his staff around in a circular motion before finally resting the top on his shoulder. “That kid... kind of reminds me of you when you were younger.”

“Really? Well... yeah, I suppose so.” Rapunzel agrees, rubbing her arm with her hand. Then, they both fell quiet, refusing to look at each other or even receive any kind of eye contact. Then the older woman suddenly spoke up. “You haven’t changed a bit, Jack.”

“And you...” he was about to say a kind of response he would say back, but it made him take a while before answering. “...changed a lot.”

Rapunzel lifted her head to look at him, and saw the sadness and hurt in his light blue eyes. A pang in her heart was felt, and it pained her to see her best friend like this. “Jack...?”

He glanced back at her, eye brows both raised, awaiting what she had to say. Rapunzel fumbled for a while, wondering what to say. So instead she didn’t say anything. Instead she _did_. Taking quick steps forward she pulls him into a hug, much to the spirit’s surprise. Jack stuttered, his cheeks turning red and his face warming up. “R-Rapunzel?”

“I’m sorry.” he twisted his head to try and look at her, but she kept tight hold of him in her hug. “I’m sorry if I don’t give you the attention you deserve. I want you to know that I never stopped believing in you. That I never stopped seeing you or looking for you.” breaking the hug she crouched down just a tad bit so that their faces were leveled. Her green eyes were almost filled with tears and she looked like she was trying hard to hold them back. She held his face in her hands, and Jack held his staff with a firm grip.

“Rapunzel I...” he bit his lip. “I don’t know what... what you’re talking about.” he faked a smile. He didn’t know why he had to lie and why he had to fake. Maybe because he thinks he didn’t deserve this, thinks that maybe he doesn’t deserve her even when she’s this way.

“No you’re not fine. Look at me, Jack.” he began to look away, but Rapunzel sternly brought his head back to face her. “Look at me.” they stared at each other for a full minute without doing anything. “I missed you, okay. And, I never wanted to forget about you. I did everything I could to keep myself believing in you. I named Jackie after you because whenever I look into his eyes and see that eye-catching smile of his... he reminds me of you so much sometimes it hurts to look at my own son. It’s because I haven’t seen you for ten years. And when I went down the aisle in the arm of my father during my wedding day, I was looking for you. You weren’t with Hiccup. You weren’t with Merida. You weren’t there.”

Her eyes swelled up in tears but she put on a brave face and continued. “I tried my best not be upset. But I wanted you there. I looked for you even after the wedding and at the reception. And it hurt me so much when Hiccup told me you didn’t come.” Jack watched helplessly as she cried. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He started to be filled with guilt and regret. Seeing her cry like this... he began picturing her like the Rapunzel he knew from back then. The girl with long magic blonde hair that would go on for days. He remembers the first time he saw her cry. It was in his own arms, and she was scared. He sees her here, older, very much different on the outside, but exactly the same in the inside. He suddenly felt bad to ever think she would change. He placed his pale hands on her shoulders.

“Rapunzel I am so sorry. I am sorry for never being there for you. But I never left your side. I never wanted to leave your side ever. But you seemed like you were ready to drift so far off that I can never have the chance to reach for you. It’s like you had this whole new life as Rapunzel Fitzherbert, and that you needed to outgrow your past. Like you needed to outgrow me.” He felt tear fall down his cheek, and he trembled with all the sadness accumulating within his small body. “I… I was just scared. I didn’t ever want to lose you. You were all I have left, Rapunzel. Hiccup doesn’t believe in me. Merida doesn’t believe in me. And for the longest time ever, I refused to accept the possibility that you wouldn’t believe in me either.” Rapunzel saw how grief stricken he was, and how much pain he’s gone through and how lonely he was for ten years without them. She wondered why she didn’t look hard enough for him.

And then, with a deep exhale, Jack looks at her with longing. “I did and thought all of this… because I still love you.”

“You… love me…?”

“I always have. I always did. And the crazy thing is… I still do.” He mumbled and then looked down and at his feet. He was really confessing now. He was actually telling a married woman that he loved her. Looked upon by anybody else’s eyes, this would be a very weird scene. An eighteen year old-looking young man falling in love with a woman in her late twenties? Just what, really. But the feelings and the emotions Jack had at the moment were true and genuine. He was about to take a step back, for taking things a bit too far. Why did he have to say it now? Because it felt right? He just doesn’t understand anything anymore. But before he could even try to back away, Rapunzel pulled him back in.

She placed her hands gently on his face yet again, and softly brushed away his tears with her thumb then proceeded to lean close, so that their foreheads were touching. “Ah… so that’s why.” She closed her eyes for a short while before opening them again, the irises shining as if asking for forgiveness. She brushed away his short bangs, even if it didn’t obstruct his vision in any way possible.

Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

It was short, and it was confusing. When she pulled back, she was smiling and trying to reassure him. He wondered to himself. Why? What was that even for? Was it pity or something? No… Rapunzel was never that kind of person. Was it a platonic kiss just to satisfy his desire for her? No, it didn’t seem like that. It seemed like… she felt the same exact way he did. And then it dawned upon him the chance that Rapunzel may have felt the same way too, but that was before, when she was younger. He realized that he messed up his chance. But he didn’t feel bad about it now. Not with that smile of hers directed at him.

“Hey… Rapunzel?”

“Yes, Jack?”

“Can I just… say one other thing?”

“Sure. What is it?”

He tucked away a stray lock of her brown hair behind her ear, imagining it was golden like old times. And then, he smiled sincerely. “You are amazing.” Then he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulders. He felt her return the action and neither wanted to move where they were.

_End._

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Jackie rode back to his mother and Jack Frost on Adagio. Clutched in the inside pocket of his jacket, was his so called Spirit Journal. The Spirit Journal was all about the stories Rapunzel had told him as he grew up. It was filled with information about legends like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. He always believed in these stories, and it became one of his life goals. A life goal which involves him finding them and meeting each and every last spirit there was out there. He trained hard, day in and day out, in order to become tough enough and strong enough to go adventuring on his own so that he’d travel across the world to meet them. He just absolutely, positively, had to meet them or something tragic and overly dramatic would happen. Like, for example, he would DIE.

The process of getting his journal counted as some sort of training. As Prince of Corona, he was entitled to some lessons he refused to attend to. What’s the point of learning about Math anyway? When will Math ever help him with defeating a dragon or meeting a mermaid? Counting’s all he needs, and counting is easy. He managed to dodge through all the maids and servants that came pass and his quite loud and eccentric manners teacher who had probably been searching for him the whole day.

But slipping past everyone was not much of a feat. They were relatively easy to slip pass to. The hard ones were those whom he was related to. Oho. First he had to slip past his baby sister. She’s two years old but that doesn’t mean she can’t have Vulcan hearing. Then there’s Grandfather. Being the previous King he was alert to every little thing around him. Getting past him was an accomplishment worth celebrating about with hazelnut soup. Yes. Up the next level is Grandma. Though at first glance she may be weak and frail but she can see you coming from a mile away, around the corner, and inside a room.

And then… there’s his dad.

He was lucky to have his dad out with Adagio’s dad today; otherwise, things would’ve gotten intense.

After grabbing his journal, Jackie took the other way out. Which basically was jumping down the balcony, ten feet above the ground, and landing perfectly in Adagio’s saddle. This saved him most of the trouble he would have gone through to go out through the main entrance.

As he rode, he could see from afar the pair. “Hey Mom! Look what I—” then immediately after that he pulled the reins, and Adagio grinded to a stop. The young horse turned its head to Jackie, neighing something that goes around the lines of ‘Hey! What happened?’ but he would not receive a response because he saw his partner’s expression. It was blank, his lips forming a thin line, and his dark brown eyes filled with nothing but focus. He knew that whenever he would get around this state, Jackie would end up quiet for as long as an hour. Jackie hopped off of his horse, patted Adagio’s back gently, then began to move.

His boots sunk against the snow with every step he took, and he left a wake of footsteps. He stopped just a few meters away from the two. One thing he’s learned in his years is that you never interrupt a person or two whenever things were personal. And just one look, he knew things were personal.

Another thing his mother used to tell him, along with Santa and the Easter Bunny, was Jack Frost. He was a Winter Spirit, who used to live a lonely life until he met three friends. A Viking who could train dragons, a Scottish Princess who had a knack at Archery, and a girl who had the power to heal with her long golden hair. Of course, he knew that the magical hair girl was his mother. It was practically the most widely known story in the whole Kingdom. He found it amazing either way.

He loved the stories his mother told him, about how they adventured and journeyed as The Big Four. He thought that was an awesome name for a team, and Rapunzel whole heartedly agreed with him. But Jackie’s favorite character in that story was always Jack Frost. The way he was, he wanted to be just like him when he grows up. Jack Frost was his idol; he was named after him after all.

While he was lost in thought, he suddenly looked up, hearing his role model’s voice speak suddenly.

“You are amazing.”

He couldn’t help but see what happened next. They hugged. Jack looked happy but the young Prince could see that he had been crying. It made him curious as to what kind of conversation they had that could possibly turn into things that involved having a Winter Spirit shed tears. Maybe his mom would tell him one day.

He could tell it would be something worth listening to.

_My name is Jackie Fitzherbert. I am the older brother of Princess Emma Fitzherbert, the grandson of Adrianna and Jeremy Corona, and the son of Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene Fitzherbert._

_And I am a descendant of Jackson Overland Frost. But don't tell anyone that. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where everything goes normally, Jack became friends with Punzie and the other two, but they grow up and he ends up alone once again. But this time, it doesn't entirely end like that. ;D This is the end!


End file.
